1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refilling system for a refillable liquid fuel cell. The invention also relates to a refilling device, e.g., a cartridge, for refilling a fuel cell. The present invention also relates to a refilling system for refillable liquid fuel cell wherein the fuel comprises a binary product whose components are stored separately. Additionally, the invention relates to a method of refilling a fuel cell using a refilling device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Fuel cells produce electricity by bringing a fuel into contact with a catalytic anode. At the same time, an oxidant is brought into contact with a catalytic cathode. There are a lot of well-known problems with conventional fuel (H2, CH3OH) storage and transportation associated with fuel cells, especially in the field of portable fuels and fuel cells. As the fuel cell produces electricity, the liquid fuel and the electrolyte in a refillable liquid fuel cell are gradually exhausted of their useful components. After a period of use, the spent liquid fuel and the spent electrolyte need to be removed from the fuel cell and replaced. This process is not easily and/or economically accomplished. Refilling the fuel cell also presents other difficulties due to the hazardous nature of the spent liquid fuel and the spent electrolyte. Thus, there is a need for a refillable device for refillable liquid fuel cell which allows one to perform the refilling process more easily, more economically, and more safely.